


Stars To Your Vulnerable

by prettypheromoans



Series: My Klance Tumblr Drabbles [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Black Paladin Keith (Voltron), Fingering, M/M, NSFW, Pining!Lance, Praise Kink, Pre-Relationship, Red Paladin Lance (Voltron), Smut, implied pining!lance, lance walks in on Keith getting off, service top!Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 09:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16489697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypheromoans/pseuds/prettypheromoans
Summary: Lance walks in on Keith fingering himself, but Keith can't stop what he's doing. Why? Well, apparently Keith has trouble making himself feel good. Lance thinks he can help with that.





	Stars To Your Vulnerable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Verinillium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verinillium/gifts).



> Inspired by this image on tumblr https://prettypheromoans.tumblr.com/post/179469156858/could-you-draw-keith-masturbating-any-way-you. Thanks to Verin for requesting it ;)

The door to Keith’s room slides open easily, silently, not even requiring Lance to knock before responding. Lance supposes that it means Keith is expecting him, and strolls right in, staring down at his tablet displaying a selection of battle strategies he’s looking to go over with Keith before the door slides shut behind him.

Lance is engrossed in working out a discrepancy in one of his own battle plans, stood there in the middle of the room without having addressed Keith, before a strange noise prompts him to glance up.

Before him is Keith, pushed up on his knees facing away from Lance on his bed,  _completely naked._  Not just naked, but with two fingers pushed into his wet asshole from underneath, palm pressing against the base of his leaking cock. Lance vaguely registers the sound of the rubbery edges of his tablet colliding with the floor.

He looks so vulnerable. Guard completely down. Working the stresses of being Black Paladin away with his own touch. Naked and trembling and bucking back and forth into his hand, onto his fingers. Lance has never seen Keith in anything less than leggings and a t-shirt, he’s pretty sure the guy sleeps in his boots. But he’s  _naked_  and a little sweaty, enough that parts of his soft, fluffy hair are sticking to his neck, and he’s rocking his ass back and forth and  _oh god –_

He’s  _not_  completely naked. He’s still wearing his fucking fingerless gloves, one hand clamped over his mouth to muffle himself, and it makes Lance realize that this is  _real_  and not just some vivid, sexy dream. It’s enough to knock him out of his stupor in time to process Keith’s head turning to look at him, purple eyes wide as they come into contact with Lance’s. Keith freezes in place for half a second, choking into his own hand as he realizes the situation.

But then Lance gets to watch something very interesting take place. Keith chokes, stuttering in his movements briefly before something in his expression crumbles and he goes right back to what he was doing with a groan. Lance stares as Keith’s thick eyebrows draw together and his eyes squeeze shut as he rocks back onto his fingers with renewed vigor.

His cheeks are red where Lance can see them through Keith’s fingers, and he’s making these little _ah, ah, ah_ sounds as he works himself. Lance’s eyes rake over his bare, prone form over and over again in the few seconds it takes before Keith’s body seizes up again and he _cums._ He cums with shaking thighs and twitching legs and his ass raised high in the air. He cums with two fingers halfway inside his hole and a spurt of white launching to coat his palm. He cums with Lance watching him, every detail exposed to his eyes, his own eyes squeezed shut and a moan emitted into his glove. He cums with his back arching in ecstasy, shins raising off the bed before dropping back down with a bounce as he slumps forward.

Keith took several long moments to come down. Once his panting had subsided, he drew his arms up and buried his face in them, making no move to cover himself up or move out of sight. Lance had already seen everything, anyways.

Lance searched his dry throat for his voice. “Keith?”

Keith buried his face further into his arms.

Lance took a careful step forward. “Keith?” He repeated.

“Go away,” Keith grumbled

“I-“ Lance started, then rerouted. “Keith, why did you keep going when I walked in?”

Somehow Keith managed to duck his head down even further. Lance watched as the bumps of his spine rose with a deep breath before he heard Keith’s voice, muffled in his limbs.

“What?”

Keith rose his head just the slightest bit. “I said,” he growled, “That I was too close to stop.” He sucked in another breath and cringed, stopping Lance short where he had already begun to open his mouth. “I... don’t usually. Get that far,” he admitted.

“Oh,” Lance said dumbly. He took a breath of his own, glancing down at where he was rock hard in his pants. Steeling himself, he continued, “I, uh. I could help you with that.”

Keith picked his head up sharply, searching Lance’s face intently with his eyes. There was no humor in his voice when he said, “What are you saying.” 

Lance felt his cheeks twinge with a blush. “I’m. I could help you. Get that far. As far as you want, actually.”

Keith pushed himself further up, onto his palms, looking down at Lance’s lap where he had carefully sat down on the bed. He took in Lance’s bulge and breathed out a soft  _wow_.

“You mean that,” He said. It wasn’t a question. But there was a note of surprise in his tone.

Lance let his eyes bore into Keith’s until their gazes connected. “Yeah.”

They stared each other down for several long moments, each waiting to see if the other would back out. Keith broke first, eyes dropping down to the neck of Lance’s shirt. “Get naked.”

Lance’s hands immediately found the back of his collar to tug his shirt off, and who could blame him for making a bit of a show of it? He’d already gotten the show of a lifetime from Keith.

Once divested of his shirt, it wasn’t long before he had rid himself of the rest. His cock stood proud and hard, not wanting to be ignored, but Lance refused to give it the time of day until Keith had been satisfied.

Keith had already turned over and started leaning back on his hands while Lance stripped, his previously spent cock steadily stiffening, though he kept his eyes averted.

Lance snorted a bit. “You can look, you know. I’ve already seen all of you, so fair’s fair.”

Keith flushed a bit, but let his eyes run over Lance’s bare form. He didn’t look at all displeased.

Lance let Keith get his eyeful before inching back over to the bed. Before he could clamber on top, however, Keith started pulling at his gloves.

“Hey, wait!” Lance protested.

Keith raised an eyebrow.

“It’s just, uh,” Lance coughed. “I like those. Keep them on.”

Keith still looked mildly baffled but complied, dropping his hands back down to his sides. Keith himself wasn’t offering any instructions, so Lance took the initiative and climbed on top of him.

It put their faces particularly close, Lance on all fours with Keith propped up on his hands beneath him. Lance’s gaze flickered down to Keith’s plump, pink lips. Oh man. Those looked… delicious. His eyes stayed trained on them as he swallowed, and he noticed Keith’s eyes track the movement.

 _Maybe I could…_ He thought. _If I just leaned a little closer…_

All of a sudden, he realized he _was_ leaning closer. There were only a few inches of space left between their mouths before Lance remembered that this whole thing was supposed to be for _Keith_ to get some relief, not for him to live out his own greedy fantasies. He balked before he could get any closer, trying to play the whole thing off as he swooped down to kiss Keith’s neck.

Keith gasped at the sudden contact. Lance kept his ministrations gentle, sucking just the tiniest bit in case Keith didn’t want marks, kissing his hot mouth onto warm skin. Keith bared his neck, seemingly unconsciously, and Lance took his time covering the column with wet kisses. He wanted to get Keith all worked up.

Keith was already panting when Lance pulled away. “Lay down for me, will you?” He suggested.

Keith held eye contact as he lowered his back to the bed. His cheeks were flushed, his neck was flushed where Lance had been sucking at it, and his cock was flushed where it lay stiff and leaking against his stomach. And he was naked. And underneath Lance. Yeah, Lance was enjoying himself.

Lance lowered himself, too, right onto Keith, letting their bare skin press together. Keith jerked a little when his cock came into contact with Lance’s navel, and Lance swore to himself he’d get to it soon. But first, he had to get his mouth back on Keith’s neck.

Lance took his damn time, kissing and licking and sucking away, enjoying the way it made Keith squirm and whimper. Lance finally had Keith Kogane right where he wanted him, underneath him and hiccupping in pleasure, and if he ever started feeling like it might not have been real, all he needed to do was look up at Keith’s gloved hands curled into fists where they lay by his ears, or at the furrow of his thick eyebrows.

Lance sat up a little, pausing in his lavishing of attention on Keith’s neck. “Lube?”

Keith batted at the tube where it had nearly rolled underneath the pillow, and Lance promptly grabbed it and poured some out onto his fingers. He shifted his weight onto one forearm so that he could use his other hand to trail wetly down Keith’s abdomen.

He lingered around Keith’s hip for a while, kissing at his shoulder now, before making a grab for his dick. Keith’s thighs tried to fly shut as soon as Lance closed his hand around him, but only succeeded in clamping around Lance’s waist where he lay between them.

Once he had his cock nice and wet, Lance started to rub at Keith’s perineum. Another pause to dispense more lube, and he was nudging his fingertips against Keith’s rim. Keith kept bucking his hips gently, dragging his now-slick cock against Lance’s stomach, a sure sign that he was ready for it.

Lance shifted down a little further, now tonguing around Keith’s pecs. He eventually decided to go ahead with two fingers, since that was what Keith has been working with before, and his fingers were a good bit thicker than Lance’s in the first place.

He slid them hallway in in one smooth motion, feeling some resistance in the muscle as he sucked Keith’s nipple into his mouth. Keith’s hand flew up to his mouth to cover a sound, a loud _slap_ giving him away. Lance sat up a bit more on his knees, fingers working as he tried to inspect Keith’s face.

Before very long at all of Lance’s fingers working inside him, Keith was bringing his other hand up to cover the rest of his face.

Lance stilled his fingers immediately. “Keith!” He cried.

Keith peeked through his fingers. “What?”

“How am I supposed to know you’re feeling good if I can’t see _or_ hear you?”

“Um,” Keith stalled. “Don’t?”

“No way!” Lance glared. “I want to hear you,” he continued with a pout.

Keith only buried his face further into his hands. “Hey!” Lance objected. “Cut that out!”

Lance made a grab for one of Keith’s wrists, yanking it away from his face and pinning it to the bed. Keith only turned his head and tried to use his remaining hand to cover more of his face. Lance let go of the first wrist to try and snatch away the second, growling when he was thwarted again. Like it or not (not,) Lance was outnumbered for hands in their little tussle, and neither of them were accomplishing much besides messing up Keith’s hair and stalling their activities.

Lance had no choice but to pull his fingers out of Keith, using his now-free hand to get the edge. He managed to grab one of Keith’s wrists in either hand, pinning them forcefully down onto the mattress above his head. Keith let out a tortured whine when he realized he’d been beaten. Lance quickly gathered both wrists into his dry hand and held fast, putting a fair amount of weight onto them for good measure.

Keith went red all of a sudden, blinking owlishly up at Lance with shining purple eyes. Lance wasn’t sure what that look meant, but he wanted to make it clear what he expected from him either way. “Stay,” He chastised, bowing back down and giving Keith a cautionary look as he slowly took his nipple back into his mouth.

Keith’s face immediately contorted in pleasure, and Lance examined him carefully as he slid his fingers back in as well. Keith’s expression melted almost instantly as Lance began to stroke at his insides.

Lance was raptly attuned to every noise and contortion of expression coming from Keith. He took into account every furrow of a brow or bite of a lip as he stroked at his leader’s soft, wet insides. He strained his ears for every heavy pant or light squeal as he returned to his neck to nibble.

It was easy to tell when Lance had found Keith’s spot. His thighs tried to squeeze shut and fly open all at once, and his chest thrust forward sharply, accompanied by a loud gasp. Lance rubbed harder there in response, bit lovingly at the column of Keith’s neck. His own hips thrust forward onto the bedding in appreciation of Keith’s reaction.

His hands squeezed tighter around Keith’s wrists, thumb rubbing at the hem of one of his gloves. _This is real. This is happening._ Lance was giddy at the thought. He circled that tender spot inside of Keith with a fingertip. Grinned privately into Keith’s shoulder. Realized that Keith probably had difficulty reaching it on his own, with his shorter digits, but that he can reach it just fine. _There are other ways I could reach it, too._

His fingers stroked and stroked, in and out, slow but gaining speed as Keith responded ever more vibrantly. Lance wasn’t sure if it was the mouth against his neck or the fingers against his prostate or the hand around his wrists that was making Keith writhe and whimper at every ministration, or some combination of all three, but he did know that Keith was rapidly approaching orgasm because of _him._ There was an undeniable pride there, at getting Keith to loosen up. At getting Keith to feel _so good_ when it was apparently so difficult for him to do so that he didn’t even stop upon being discovered when he was close.

He drove a third finger inside of Keith now, hoping that that extra stretch would be what he needed to crest. Keith stuttered out a moan so gorgeous that his own mouth tingled with a certain kind of need. He pressed it harder onto Keith’s skin, but his craving was not assuaged.

He sat up, gazing upon Keith’s ruined visage, nearly jolted out of his skin when the motion caused his cock to come into contact with Keith’s soft inner thigh.

“Don’t stop,” Keith begged, violet eyes shiny with tears of pleasure. His hole clenched around Lance’s finger’s, as if his body was begging him to continue as well.

The view Lance had was beautiful. Keith’s pale thighs were splayed open and shaking from where Lance’s fingers pushed in and out of his shiny, stretched rim, and where his cock now rubbed compulsively against the softness of his skin. His torso stretched long, and peaked pink nipples shone with Lance’s spit. Black hair fell around purple eyes, ruddy cheeks, and swollen, bitten lips. Muscled arms struggled uselessly in Lance’s strong grip. Leather clad hands twitched in his hold, proof that the mural of ecstasy before him wasn’t some blessed fever dream.

Keith’s red mouth parted around a moan, and Lance knew a siren’s call when he heard one. He dove down through the depths of space between them to capture Keith’s lips with his own. His mouth was as wet and open as the entrance Lance’s fingers were frantically thrusting into, and his tongue pressed as surely into it as his digits pressed against his spot.

Keith’s knees knocked against Lance’s hips as he came. His back bowed so intensely that their bodies slid together. Lance felt Keith’s release smear against his stomach as he kissed him with a sense of passion and fulfilment. His own cock slid wetly through the slick mess between their bodies and added to it without hesitation, making Lance heady with accomplishment and sensation.

Lance kissed Keith for as long as he would let him, which turned out to be until they both needed to catch their breath on the comedown. Lance waited only as long as he needed to make sure that neither of them would pass out before reconnecting their mouths, planting his mouth against Keith’s full lips over and over again like he couldn’t get enough. Keith kissed weakly back, apparently exhausted from his second orgasm of the evening.

Lance finally released his grip on Keith’s wrists and reveled in the way Keith slid his fingers into Lance’s hair. He petted and rubbed his scalp gently, like a thank you, and Lance could have melted on the spot. But that was nothing compared to what Keith said next.

Brusque and charming as ever, Keith mumbled, “That was good. Thank you, Lance,” Before promptly passing out.

Lance was suddenly filled with enough energy to run a marathon as Keith’s hands stilled warm and heavy in his hair. He bit his lip to keep from squealing, lest he disturb Keith’s rest, but decided he should probably go about cleaning the both of them up before he started humping Keith’s thigh like a puppy.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed this little fic, and follow me on tumblr @prettypheromoans. If you like, you can donate to me on ko-fi so that I can keep putting out content https://ko-fi.com/prettypheromoans


End file.
